


Look at my son (pride is not the word I’m looking for)

by sdottkrames



Series: Comfortember 2020 [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Peter graduates, Peter’s parents and uncle Ben are mentioned in memories, Proud May and Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdottkrames/pseuds/sdottkrames
Summary: Comfortember prompt 19: Memory LaneMay had honestly been dreading this day for weeks. She was not ready for Peter to be so grown up, for him to go to college, for him to leave. She was overjoyed for him, of course, and so proud he was graduating. But it was still hard to let him go, obviously.The only one who seemed to be having a harder time than her was Tony.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997401
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Look at my son (pride is not the word I’m looking for)

**Author's Note:**

> I just graduated from University/college in April. To my fellow class of 2020: congrats! Even though it wasn’t what it was supposed to be, we made it! This is for you 💜

May straightened Peter’s cap, sniffling back tears.

“May, no,” he groaned. “You’re gonna make  _ me _ cry.”

“Sorry, baby, I can’t help it!”

May had honestly been dreading this day for weeks. She was not ready for Peter to be so grown up, for him to go to college, for him to  _ leave _ . She was overjoyed for him, of course, and so proud he was graduating. But it was still hard to let him go, obviously.

The only one who seemed to be having a harder time than her was Tony.

“He’s been teary-eyed all morning,” Pepper whispered when the Starks arrived, Tony and Peter tightly hugging each other for a long minute, definitely both hiding tears. May suspected that Morgan and Pepper had gotten their hugs in first to let them have such a moment.

For her part, Pepper looked a little red in the eyes, herself. Not that May would ever say anything about that, of course, but she knew that Peter and Pepper loved each other like family, too, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. She was grateful for all the wonderful people in her nephew’s life. 

“Tony, would you be able to help Peter with his tie?” She asked, after the pair had finally let go of each other. Tony was turning out to be as much of a softie as she was.

He sniffed, discreetly wiping his eye. “Of course! C’mon underoos. Let’s go make sure you wear that suit and not the other way ‘round!”

May led Pepper and Morgan into the kitchen, where she continued to prep for the small graduation party they were having, mostly just Ned and his parents, the Starks, and MJ, whose parents weren’t involved with their daughter so May was throwing her a party too. 

The small space had been decorated with a banner and balloons and all sorts of “Congrats Grad” paper ware. 

And pictures. Lots of pictures.

As Pepper placed the dish she’d brought on the table and Morgan snacked on an apple and peanut butter, May found herself staring at the pictures of Peter set up. They’d spent hours searching for ones that Peter was okay with, May had had a tremendously fun time teasing him about some embarrassing bathtub pictures and incriminating Halloween photos (which she definitely  _ had _ to show Tony at some point), and finally settled on 5. 

There was a baby picture of him, one of the newborn photos Mary and Richard had gotten taken. He was so tiny, squished up against some stuffed animals with a little sleepy smile on his face. He’d always been a happy baby. May had given him the fluffy grey elephant he was leaned up against. 

_ “Oh my goodness, it’s adorable!” Mary had exclaimed, opening the gift her brother and sister in law had given. She gently ran a finger over the soft fur before tucking it into the side of her sleeping baby. Peter sleepily nuzzled into it. _

_ Richard threw his arm across Ben’s shoulder. “You chose yourself a good wife, Ben. She’s got good taste in gifts, cause there’s no way  _ you  _ picked that,” he teased. _

_ “I mean you’re not wrong, but  _ hey!”  _ Ben laughed, pushing his brother away, and making heart eyes at May. She had blushed, but happily basked in the love of her growing family. _

_ A week or so later, Mary gave May one of the pictures. May had been surprised to see the elephant in them.  _

_ “The photographer wanted a stuffed animal to prop him up, and this has been Peter’s favorite. He can’t sleep without it. I think they turned out really great!” _

It was still one of May’s favorite photos to this day.

***

The next one was from Peter’s first birthday. His face was covered in a chocolate cake, which baby Peter had gleefully smashed in his chubby fingers. May had made him a monkey cake, which hadn’t lasted long.

_ “He is still going to town on that thing!” Richard had laughed, his camera on to record the whole cake-eating process. “This kid is really going to eat the whole cake!” _

_ The others had laughed, too, as Peter grabbed another handful with gusto, showing off his cake and icing covered fingers with a big smile before showing it in his face.  _

_ They had eventually taken the cake away, trying to avoid a sick 1-year-old, and given Peter a bath. (One of the incriminating bathtub photos May had printed and kept) May had held Peter to put him to sleep, humming softly until his eyes closed. _

_ “Happy birthday, baby,” May whispered, and placed a gentle kiss on his soft cheek before laying Peter down in his crib. _

_ She knew deep down that there was nothing she wouldn’t do for her nephew. _

***

The next picture was Peter’s first day of first grade, the first year he was with Ben and May for a photo like that. Though you couldn’t really tell, thank goodness, all three in the picture had been crying just a few minutes prior.

_ “I don’t wanna go!” Peter had cried, hugging May’s leg and effectively breaking her heart. _

_ “Sweetie, I know. But you have to. I gotta work, Ben’s gotta work, and you need to learn so you can grow so big and smart.” _

_ “Yeah, bug. And I’ll be here when you get home, and you can tell me all about the big kid stuff you learned and the friends you make while we eat some of my special cookies and milk,” Ben added. _

_ The offer of his favorite treat didn’t stop the tears from falling down Peter’s face. “What if something happens to you while I’m gone?” He asked, his voice so small. _

_ Ben glanced at his wife, a tear slipping down both their cheeks, too. _

_ “Pete, we’re gonna be okay, I promise. Nothing's going to happen to us,” Ben picked up his nephew (now his son, really) and held him close. Then he leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, “you know why? Cause I have a special super power, and nothing will ever happen to me, or May.”  _

_ He knew it was probably bad to lie to a kid, but Peter was 6. There was no reason to debate or explain, and Peter would get older and understand more. For now, he needed promises he’d always be loved and held by those who loved him, and that’s what he would get. _

_ “Rally?” Peter asked, looking up from his place in Ben's shoulder. _

_ “Yep! So you see? There’s nothing to be afraid of!” _

_ Peter giggled, and they’d all wiped their tears before heading to the school. They asked some other family to take a picture, and Peter had smiled brightly, one arm wrapped around Ben’s leg, the older reaching up to grip May’s hand. _

***

The fourth picture was one of MJ and Peter and Ned. After MJ had found out about Spider-Man, the three had become inseparable. Tony had even made the other two honorary interns, and they’d spent a few nights at the compound (much to Ned’s very vocal, and MJ’s more subtle excitement) and had even gotten to help in the lab with some of Peter’s web formulas.

**_Tony Stark_ ** _ : Our kid and his friends are tooth-rottingly adorable _

_ Attached to the text was a picture of Peter in said lab with MJ and Ned. They were working at Peter’s bench and were all laughing at something. Peter’s face was scrunched up the way it did when he laughed, Ned had his head thrown back slightly, and MJ was smiling bigger than May had ever really seen her smile. They were happy. Carefree. Just how May wanted them to be. _

**_Tony Stark:_ ** _ Friday managed to capture them laughing and I thought you might enjoy the serotonin. _

**_May_ ** _ : you’re right! I think I have a cavity. But the serotonin is definitely worth it. _

**_May_ ** _ : what are they laughing at? _

**_Tony Stark_ ** _ : I told them a science pun: if a plant is sad, do other plants photosynphathize with it? _

**_May_ ** _ : nerds. All of you are nerds. _

**_Tony Stark_ ** _ : maybe. But it got us the cutest picture in existence, so you’re welcome. _

_ *** _

The last picture they’d put up was of Peter and the Starks. Right after the third snap. Tony had finally,  _ finally _ recovered and they had invited the Parkers to the lake house for a picnic, and they’d stayed there for a month after when the billionaire realized they were homeless because of the snap. He’d insisted they stay, and the three had become as close as family. More than they already were, that is.

_ “Oh, come one! Someone’s gotta get a picture of the four of you!” May had said upon coming out of the house and seeing Peter and the Starks lounging on a blanket in the front yard. Tony was sitting cross-legged with Peter’s head in his lap. Morgan had her head on Peter’s stomach and was happily drawing pictures and letters on her big brother’s hand, while Pepper was curled up against her husband’s side, using his shoulder as a pillow of her own.  _

_ It was absolutely adorable, and May pulled out her new Stark Phone (courtesy of Tony, of course. There had been a few long arguments about that one, but she’d finally relented with the promise that she could watch Peter on patrol through it) and snapped a picture. _

_ “Hey, I wasn’t looking!” Tony complained. _

_ “I know,” May grinned, “I like it better this way.” _

_ Tony wasn’t looking at the camera; he was looking right at Peter, love and pride shining through his eyes. _

May knew as soon as she remembered it that it needed to be included in the graduation lineup. 

***

May sniffled back tears, her brief trip down memory lane making her emotional all over again.

“I love that picture of us. I’m so glad you took it,” Pepper said, handing May a napkin. May accepted it with a watery chuckle and dabbed her eyes.

“I’m not usually so emotional, but...just all the memories, and graduation. I’m just so proud of him and so sad at the same time.”

“Trust me, I know. Morgan’s only 7 and I am already dreading it. You’re doing great, May.”

“Thank you, Pepper.”

The two ladies finished laying out what they could and once the boys joined them, they headed to the school.

They all cried as Peter walked across the stage to accept his diploma. He looked out to the audience, his eyes scanning for his family. They were there in the middle of the row, tears and all, smiling at him with love and pride written in each of their faces. Giving them a blinding smile, he shook hands and accepted the thick case, and sat back down.

Once the tassels had been turned and the caps thrown, he found his family again. Morgan barreled right into him, quickly joined by May and Tony and then Pepper. After about an hour's worth of picture taking with the Leeds and MJ, they headed back to the Parker’s humble apartment. 

There was going to be a second party for Peter at the compound with all the Avengers (Thor and Loki were even coming in to congratulate Peter), but tonight was just a small affair with the closest family Peter had. 

May looked around the room, happily drinking in the sight of everyone. There was Peter, hand in hand with MJ as they chatted happily with Tony; Pepper, who was talking with the Leeds; Morgan and Ned, who were having a very heated debate about Star Wars (he and Peter had gotten the little girl started young, and she could hold her own in a conversation about the franchise despite only being 7). And if May closed her eyes, she could imagine Mary, and Richard, and Ben there, too. 

“Look at our boy,” she whispered. “I’m so proud.”

And deep down, she knew they were, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I can’t believe how far we’ve come 😱 this has meant so much to me; thanks for being part of this crazy journey!!


End file.
